


Forever

by TheBigLoserQueen



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Biting, Devotion, Humans, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Angst, Romance, Serious, Slash, Vampires, after sex - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 13:58:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4524597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shockwave knows he won't live forever and he hates it. He just wants to be with Megatron until the end of time... But does Megatron want the same?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever

Shockwave looked at himself in the mirror and all he could focus on was he hated what he saw. Not because of any physical appearance or trait or anything of the sort. Well, except for the fact that he was blind in his left eye. That he wished he could deal without. But it was childhood accident that caused his blindness and there was nothing he could do about it now.   
  
But that's not what caused his frustration when he looked into the mirror. What bothered him the most was the fact he was human. That he was aging, growing old, and would one day eventually die. It was strange. He never used to hate being this way. In fact, he never even thought about being another creature. He had studied all there was to know about all the species, both supernatural and natural, that ran on this other. Never did he wish to be something other than human.  
  
But that was before he had met the great vampire lord, Lord Megatron. It was a rather strange meeting. He was studying at his local university when the vampire had walked into his laboratory. Apparently, he was searching for a few great minds that would be able to assist him in making better tasting pseudo-blood for the vampires in his clan who couldn't and/or wouldn't take it from humans or animals. The liquid, according to the great leader, tasted awful, and he hoped to find someone that would improve the taste. Apparently, the dean of his university had directed him to Shockwave.   
  
Not everyone was afraid of vampires, or any supernatural species for that matter. Shockwave was one of those people. In fact, he found them to be fascinating. He wanted to learn more about them. How they functioned, what they ate, what could hurt them, what they could do - he wanted to know all of it. And the ways of the vampires intrigued him the most. Needless to say, Shockwave offered to help the vampire king in a heartbeat.   
  
He learned much during his research. Megatron had personally given him any information he needed, despite his busy schedule as being, well, a king. He learned what blood normally tasted like and what the sight and smell did to a vampire. It was both useful and fascinating. And from it, Shockwave grew to not only respect and admire Megatron, but, to an extent, adore him and worship him as if he were one his vampire followers.   
  
Megatron was both power and intelligent. He was terrifying, yet carried grace. Not to mention he was very much attractive with those bright, blood red eyes that seemed to pierce into Shockwave's soul. He shuddered just thinking about it. It wasn't hard to tell that Shockwave grew attracted to the powerful vampire leader. But he was just a scientist, a human. And at the time, Shockwave had been sure that Megatron had a powerful and obviously beautiful vampiress for a mate. He couldn't not have one.   
  
But he soon learned that there was no mate, that Megatron was still entirely free, though Shockwave, to this day, was unsure as to why that was.   
  
Shockwave was so lost in his thoughts that he never saw the figure enter the room. Slowly, it crept toward him, hiding in the shadows and darkness of Shockwave's bathroom. Finally, he reached the man and wrapped his arms tightly around his waist, his lips immediately planting soft kisses up and down the nape of his neck. The human stiffened in surprise and looked over his shoulder to stare at the other. "My Lord... How long have you been awake?"  
  
"I was never asleep," he murmured softly. "I am a nocturnal creature... You of all people should know this, Shockwave." His arms tightened around his waist. "I can sense that something is upsetting you... And you are refusing to talk to me?"  
  
Shockwave let out a soft breath, looking back down at his hands, which were still pressed down against the countertop. "It's nothing... Just thinking about foolish things."  
  
"Are you upset that I depart tomorrow evening?"  
  
The human stayed quiet and refused to look up at his vampire lover.  
  
Shockwave wasn't sure when Megatron became interested in him, but the great vampire lord had. At first, Shockwave (halfheartedly) resisted any advances. It was due to shock, but more so because Shockwave felt that he didn't suit the vampire. He was just a scientist, just a human. He didn't doubt his intelligence or even his looks, but he was nothing compared to the other. But Megatron was persistent. He practically made it a hunt, Shockwave being the prey, the prize. Shockwave had been excited by the whole ordeal, but he didn't suit him. He had to resist.  
  
But Megatron had told him resistance was futile. He knew Shockwave had feelings for him - he could sense and even smell it. Being as old as he was, Megatron's senses were strong, powerful. It was almost impossible for Shockwave to hide his feelings. And in the end, Shockwave could no longer resist. He gave into what Megatron was offering and soon became his lover.  
  
It had been three years since they first met. Shockwave had perfected the taste pseudo-blood, making it taste like normal blood (at least that was what all vampire test subjects had told him), which meant Megatron would no longer have business here. It also meant that, though Megatron had never said it himself, Megatron would visit less frequently, if even at all. Before, Megatron had a reason to come and visit Shockwave, aside from him being his lover. It was a part of his schedule to see what progress had been made.   
  
But Megatron didn't always have free time to spare, if he ever. It could be months, possibly even years before Shockwave would see Megatron again after he left tomorrow evening. But to Megatron, a few years didn't mean much. He was immortal. Time was almost an irrelevant concept. But Shockwave was human, was mortal. As time went on, so did he. He was aging. Sure, he was only thirty-four and looked young and healthy now, but that would change. He would grow old, lose his health, become gray - he would  _age_  and then eventually die. He would leave Megatron behind one day, just like every mortal Megatron may have met.   
  
He loved Megatron. The idea of not being able to be beside him, whether it was as a lover or just a friend, was raging through him, was hurting him. But Megatron had told him from the beginning that he would never change him, never become his maker. Because of this, Shockwave never pressed on the issue. But now, that was all he wanted to do. He abhorred the fact that he was a human, that he would grow old and die one day. He wanted to be a vampire, if only just to remain forever by his lover's side.   
  
"Shockwave."  
  
The human looked up at the mirror, Megatron's bright red eyes locking with his bright hazel ones through the mirror.   
  
"What aren't you telling me?"  
  
There was no point in lying to him. He already knew something was wrong. Besides, Shockwave didn't want to lie to him. He was loyal. He would tell him the truth. Turning around and leaning against the countertop for support, he looked up at his lover and said softly, "You will be leaving this place and there isn't any given time when you may or may not visit... I understand your duties and want you to fulfill them. However..." Shockwave remained silent for a few moments, unsure of how to word it.   
  
But Megatron seemed to understand and frowned. "Do you not trust me to come see my mate?"  
  
"That's not it, Megatron... But you're a vampire. I'm human... I age whereas you don't."  
  
The vampire was quiet for a minute before understanding what Shockwave meant. Narrowing his eyes, he growled softly, "No. If you are wanting me to change you, then it's best that you abandon the idea now. I will not make you a vampire."  
  
"Megatron-"  
  
"No," he said, much more harshly than his first rejection. "You are fine the way you are. I don't care how old you get - I will  _always_  love you."  
  
"Even when I'm dead?" Shockwave demanded, narrowing his own eyes. He didn't exactly like to bring up the fact that he would die so quickly compared to the lifespan of a vampire, but it was the harsh reality. He would die one day and for Megatron, it would probably be sooner than expected.   
  
The vampire king glared at him, stepping away from him. "Do not dare use that against me. It will not change my mind on the subject." He turned around and walked out of the bathroom, though Shockwave followed him back to his bedroom.   
  
"Megatron," he said, though more sternly this time. "I am not done."  
  
Megatron sat down on the bed, looking up at the angry human. He simply glared back at him. "Really now, Shockwave? Because, quite frankly, I am done."  
  
"No - this needs to be talked about."  
  
The vampire lord inhaled deeply, trying to calm down his boiling rage. Shockwave was the only one who was ever allowed to talk to him this way, but that's only because Megatron let him get away with it. He would never hurt his mate, no matter how angry he may get at times. And Shockwave was a stubborn one, though not as much as him or others he knew of. Still, he knew the human would not let this go. Letting out the breath he collected, he calmed himself down and looked up at him, expression hard and still. "Fine. Talk then."  
  
Shockwave allowed his nerves to settle before speaking. He didn't need to start a heated or even violent argument. He just needed to get Megatron to understand him. "Megatron," he said. "You are my lover, but you are also the vampire king. I will not always get to see you or be with you if I remain human. Not just because of your busy schedule and everything, but because of we are of different species... You are nocturnal whereas I am not. And you have said yourself that it is too dangerous for me to visit you in your territory, so you come here... But we won't always be able to see each other. Not for weeks, months, maybe even  _years_."  
  
"Do you think I'll stop loving you if merely a few years past?" he demanded. "How shallow do you think my love is for you?"  
  
He let out a annoyed huff. "I know you love me, Megatron, and I would love to believe that your love is eternal, but... how can it be if my life isn't eternal?"  
  
Megatron titled his head a bit. "What do you mean?"  
  
"One day, Megatron. One day, it will happen. It won't be today, tomorrow, or any time soon, but it will happen. I will grow old. I will become decrepit. And then, I will die." He watched Megatron's face for a reaction, but it stayed the same. He huffed and shook his head. "But you won't. You don't age and you don't just die like I would. You either have to be staked or burned... Even if you never stop loving me, you will one day stop being by my side because of my lifespan.  _That_  is why I want to change. I don't want the power or strength or any of that. I simply want to be by your side."  
  
Megatron was quiet as he looked down at his hands, which rested on his lap. He couldn't be mad at this reasoning. He knew that he couldn't just reject like before either. He understood perfectly about how humans aged and vampires didn't. He knew the struggles.  He loved Shockwave and wanted to spend the rest of eternity with him. But to turn Shockwave into a vampire? He just couldn't bring himself to taint him that way.  
  
"Shockwave," he said softly, looking up. "Come here."  
  
The human relaxed a bit and did as the older man asked, sitting down on the bed beside him. His eyes widened a bit when he was suddenly pulled into Megatron's lap with Megatron's face hiding in his neck. But he didn't reject the embrace and even leaned into it, resting against the other as his hands became to stroke over his body.   
  
"Shockwave... I want wish to spend an eternity with you as well," he said softly. "I love you so much more than you can imagine." Then he closed his eyes, thinking of his worries and forcing himself to speak them. "But I don't want to condemn to this sort of life. I have lived for... hundreds, thousands, of years... I have seen so much, too much, and that was simply the past. Technology is expanding and conflicts are becoming more violent... I don't wish to expose you to such destruction."  
  
He opened his eyes again and looked down at his lover's face. "You may say you are no saint, but you are pure to me. The life of a vampire is anything but. We need blood to survive. We feed... sometimes like beasts. I have bitten you plenty of times before, Shockwave. That's nothing compared to how I feed... I don't want you to become an animal. I have seen too many be changed and lose their sanity... I cannot condemn you to this sort of life Shockwave."  
  
Shockwave stared into the red eyes, seeing the deep sincerity in them. As if he couldn't hear it in his voice. Stretching up a hand, he stroked over his cheek. "I understand, but... I want this. I am prepared for what may happen. I won't go insane... because I know you will help me through anything I may struggle with. And if it is a curse... Then it's a curse I welcome, Megatron. As long as I can be by your side, I will never mind."  
  
He slowly stood up from Megatron's lap, bringing the vampire lord with him while holding his hands. "Megatron... I'm asking you to change me because I love you. Because I wish to spend an eternity with you. If you don't want that... Then let go of my hands."   
  
It was like an ultimatum. Shockwave just wanted to be with Megatron forever. But if Megatron did not want to change, Shockwave understood that it would be best if they simply parted was now. He would always love Megatron, no doubt, but he knew he wouldn't be able to handle it if he had to watch himself grow old, grow weak while Megatron stayed the same. It was sly of him. It was calculating and cruel, but it had to be done. It was how he would get Megatron to listen to him.   
  
Megatron looked at him, his face solemn. "You understand that this cannot be reversed. I will become your maker and I will have all power over you... Unless I say I release you. Are you prepared for that?"  
  
"I wouldn't be asking you to do this otherwise."   
  
He titled his head a bit, exposing his neck to his vampire lover. Megatron could smell the blood, hear it pump through the other's body. Swallowing, he looked at Shockwave again. All he saw was trust and love in the other's eyes. He loved the human. He wanted to spend forever with him. And if this was the only way to do it... Then damn it, so be it.   
  
He exposed his fangs to the human, Shockwave shutting his eyes at the sight. He wasn't scared, but to say he wasn't the least bit nervous would have been a lie. Megatron would be draining him dry, until he was dead. Then he would give him some of his own blood and spend the night with him in the ground. The next time Shockwave would awake, he would be a vampire. Gripping the man's shoulders tightly, he couldn't help but to gasp a bit as Megatron's arms suddenly wove around him. Then he heard the vampire let out a low hiss and the next thing he knew, Megatron's fangs sunk into his neck, biting into him hard.   
  
Shockwave let out an airy. The bite was painful, yes, but he could feel the love in it. It wasn't vicious or messy. Megatron's hands gripped him tightly, stroking over his back and arms, as if assuring him that everything was going to be fine. Shockwave didn't need that though. He already knew things would be fine. He trusted and loved Megatron. There was no reason to panic, even as he grew weaker and became limp.   
  
He knew that the next time he opened his eyes, he would be just like Megatron. He would be a vampire and he would be able to stay by his side. Forever.


End file.
